The Twins
by NeonGirl14
Summary: Alex, has a twin brother names, Hunter, who is just like Justin. Justin has a twin sister named ,Lilian, who is just like Alex. Better than is sounds, read inside.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is written by NeonGirl14 and jaydan-luvs-ya and will be for all of the other chapters. We know its short ,but its just the intro. **

**Disclaimer****: We do not own Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

**Intro**

Jerry and Teresa have five children: Justin, Lilian, Alex, Hunter, and Max.

Justin, is the brain of the family and has a twin sister named ,Lilian. Alex, is the mischievous and prank puller of the family, that has a twin brother named ,Hunter. Max, is the youngest of the family, he is also the strangest.

Lilian is just like Alex, mischievous and loves to pull pranks. Hunter is a sexy nerd, like Justin in the way of nerdness ,but not sexy. Harper, is the crazy physco best friend of Lilian and Alex.

Zeke is the robot-loving nerd and best friends with Justin and Hunter. Juliet, is the girlfriend of Justin, and her parents owns a restraunt on the same street. Mason, is the smexy werewolf, Lilian's boyfriend, and has art class with Alex, Lilian, and Hunter.

Alex is dating Dean, the popular dude at school that knows all about mechanics. Hunter is currently single and is waiting for somebody special to come along. Gigi is the school bully, she mainly targets for Alex, Harper, and Lilian.

* * *

**Tell us what you think: Love it? Hate it? Like it?**

**So, be extremely and majorly AWESOME and not a TURD and REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**My best friend, Jaydan, helped me write this, so this is also written by her. All the other chapters will also be written by both of us. **

**Chapter 1**

Alex, Justin, Max, Hunter, and Lilian walked into their family's lair. Lilian sat in her usual spot by Alex and Hunter sat in his usual spot beside Justin.  
Max like normally sat alone all by his self. Jerry walked into the room looking bummed out.

"So, today in our wizard lesson, I will be teaching you about teleportation." ,Jerry said knowing caous was about to start. "So, who would like to go first?"

Max, Lilian, and Alex all raised their hands chanting, "Me. Me. Me."

"Ok, Alex, you go first." ,Jerry said ,immedeitly regretting it. Alex stood up and recited the spell on the board. They suddenly appeared in Hawaii, right on the very top of a volcano.

"Hey, look those pieces of the volcano, look exactly like surf boards." ,Lilian said excitedly.

"We could so surf down the side of the volcano." ,Alex said.

"Wait...no...that's a bad idea," Jerry said, but he knew it was a lost cause,that they would do it anyways, and would get into major trouble afterwards. As

predicted, Alex and Lillian followed by Max surfed down the side of the volcano.

"Woo hoo this is so much fun," hollered Max at the top of his lungs.

"Well i guess its the only way down,"said Justin as him and hunter got boards to ride down the volcano.

"No we don't need any-"Jerry said before getting innterupted by his younger brother ,Kelbo.

"Hiya kids, whaaaaaaaatzzzzz uuuuuuuuuuuup?" says Kelbo.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatzzzz uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup?" ,Lillian, Alex, and Max say in unison while trying to keep their balance.

"Wow,"says Kelbo," I've always wanted to surf down the side of a volcano."

"Me to." ,Max said, "I wonder when I am going to be able to do it, though."

"You are, you idiot." ,Alex and Lilian yelled in unison.

"Oh, right," Max said ",this is awesome."

"Wow, he's so much like me it's scary" says Kelbo

"Yeah, tell me about it," says Jerry rolling his eyes as Kelbo looked from side to side then when nobody was looking grabbed a board and started riding down the volcano

Justin and Hunter then noticed that the boards they were going to grab were burning and they both said,"Dad, the boards are burning if we are going to ride down we need to hurry."

"Do the teleportation spell and take us to the bottom of the volcano" Jerry said

**Ten minutes later...**

"why would you let our children surf down the side of a volcano, Jerry,"said Tereasa

"I told them not to they didn't listen,"said Jerry

"Well you shouldn't have took them there in the first place'"said Tereasa as Alex and Lillian ran upstairs cause they new they were going to get in trouble.


End file.
